


Battle Debris

by clefairytea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clefairytea/pseuds/clefairytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's asking more and more awkward questions about the Rebellion, not least of which about why the Crystal Gems left Lapis Lazuli in that mirror for so long. Pearl just wants to avoid the issue. Steven isn't ready to hear about the nastier elements of the Rebellion. And it's what Rose would have wanted, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Debris

**Author's Note:**

> So why did they leave Lapis in that mirror anyway?

There’s a lot they haven’t told Steven. About Homeworld, about Rose, about, well, everything. It’s something Pearl knows sometimes (literally) tears Garnet in half. It’s not like she _enjoys_ keeping secrets, but it’s necessary. Garnet agrees to a point, but Pearl knows it’s what Rose would want for Steven. The whole history of the war, the Rebellion, all the intricate and life-changing decisions that had to be made….he’d never understand, not the way he is.

Besides, it’s the mark of a great leader. To know what to tell people and what to keep to yourself. Clever, tactical use of information was a genuine leadership tactic, especially when rallying and training soldiers, and devising battle strategies. The thing to do was tell people what they need to know, and only that, and wait for the right time to divulge more. It stopped troops falling to panic and disarray, it stopped information getting into the hands of those less trustworthy, and it kept safe those who needed to be kept safe.

Pearl is sure it’s the right thing to do. Yet she gets the feeling, lately, that Garnet’s mind is changing on the matter. She watches Garnet tucking Steven in, muttering to him. She can’t hear her from here, but Pearl has the feeling Garnet’s bedtime stories have been more than just fairy tales and those awful Dogcopter novels lately.

“Steven’s asking questions,” Garnet says to her after Steven drops off, returning to the living room. Pearl looks up from her book (some kind of Earth fiction about talking birds and magical humans Connie insisted on giving her), her fingers pressing tight around the cover.

“Well of course, he’s Steven!” she replies brightly, “He’s always asking questions and queries and…well, he’s very curious. Just like Rose, ha ha!”

“…You know what I mean, Pearl,” Garnet says, sitting down and crossing her legs on the sofa, “Important questions. About things we need to talk to him about. Sooner or later.”

Pearl can’t possibly concentrate on her book now - the lore and plot structure is already complicated enough without any additional distractions. She closes the book and sighs.

“He mentioned Lapis. I’ve been expecting him to bring that up sooner or later,” Garnet adds. Pearl feels like a cold bucket of water has been dumped over her head – Lapis, of course, Steven had so many unresolved feeling about her. So did the rest of them, really. She shakes her head.

“I thought we agreed Steven wasn’t ready for that,” she says, “We talked about it. You, me and Amethyst, and even Greg. We _agreed_ we’d wait until he’s ready.”

“Maybe he is,” Garnet says, inscrutable as always, “Steven’s grown up a lot lately. He’s been getting better control of his powers, he’s done wonders with Peridot, and he’s really starting to appreciate what being a Crystal Gem _means_. He doesn’t just think of us as superheroes anymore.”

Pearl looks down, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” she mutters. Garnet, to her credit, pretends not to hear. They sit in silence, Garnet staring up at the starry Earth sky through the window, Pearl listening to the sound of Steven’s burbling snores. He certainly doesn’t _sound_ like someone who’s ready to know about the huge and sometimes (often) violent legacy his mother left behind.

Besides, it’s not like they always came out of everything to take place during the war looking like heroes. It wasn’t their fault. It was the reality of war. Steven may still think of things in terms of heroes winning to save the Earth, beating back the villains who wanted to tear it apart, but Pearl knows that wasn’t the case. The Diamonds thought them traitors. The soldiers forced to fight against them thought them far worse than that.

“He’s not ready,” Pearl mutters. Garnet tilts her head at her, as though silently asking a question. Pearl looks away, conscious of the scrutiny.

“You have to make your own decision about what to tell him. Your stories are your own,” Garnet says finally, “But I need to tell you, I’m going to start telling Steven my side of things.”

“Garnet, he’s not ready!” she says, leaping to her feet. From upstairs, she hears Steven groan and roll over, and slaps a hand over her mouth. She continues in a low whisper, “He still watches that…that _Crying Breakfast Friends_ thing, he’s impulsive and naïve, his swordplay is still just a disaster, and…and he needs help tying his shoelaces! Why do you _think_ he wears sandals all the time? They’re utterly impractical on missions, but me stopping to tie his laces every five minutes is even _more_ impractical.”

Garnet looks over her shoulder at her, just the slightest hint of a frown on her face.

“I don’t know how to tie shoes either.”

“Well…well you don’t need to! Steven does!” Pearl blurts out. Garnet looks at her and wipes a spot of spit from her cheek. Pearl blushes and buries her face in her knees again.

“Listen. I won’t tell him anything important about Rose. As far as I can see…that’s for you to do,” Garnet says and Pearl looks up with a smile.

“And for Greg.”

Pearl’s face drops.

“Besides, I like telling stories about myself most,” Garnet continues, leaning back with a grin, “I’m pretty great.”

Pearl sighs. It’s so much easier for Garnet, in so many ways. The stories she could tell were all about two Gems coming together against the odds, emerging victorious in battle and in love. Garnet had never had to make the truly hard decisions, likes she and Rose had, with the lives of Gems and humans alike at stake.

And Garnet had never been left behind, not as completely as Pearl had. She was still complete.

“I suppose there’s nothing I can do to convince you at this point, is there?” Pearl says, looking at Garnet and pleading silently with her to tell her otherwise.

“No,” Garnet replies, and gets up. She pats Pearl once on the head and leaves

“Oh,” she adds, turning to face her one last time, and nodding at the book still clasped in her lap, “Finish that soon. I need someone to talk to about it.” 

Before Pearl can say anything else, Garnet vanishes behind the temple door. Upstairs, Steven rolls over in his sleep and snorts.

 

* * *

 

Training sessions with Connie had quickly become something Pearl looked forward to,  and not just as a way to pass on her hard-earned sword technique to another unlikely warrior. As Connie improved, they had also became a way of refining her own skills and knowledge, and Pearl had to admit the period of peace since the war had left her somewhat rusty. 

Even if Steven still proved an inattentive student at best, Connie picked everything up quickly and even had suggestions of her own for battle strategies. Some of them were clearly picked up from Earth entertainments, but others would work. In theory, anyway. This session, Pearl had a few ideas for challenges to throw at Connie that would really push her to her limits as a swordswoman…even if they spent most of the session revising the basic steps with Steven again.

She enters the Sky Arena early, hoping to practice a few more complicated manoeuvres with the Holo-Pearl before Connie and Steven arrive. She looks across at the statues, worn featureless over time, and wonders how she could ever explain to Steven the way warriors like this used to just die, in front of her and around her and sometimes even because of her. It would just upset him. Surely Garnet didn’t want her to talk to him about anything like _that._

And she couldn’t even begin to explain Lapis Lazuli. Not least because she didn’t even understand the whole issue herself.

Pearl breathes out and draws her spear from her gem, swinging it in an arc above her head and performing a few warm-up stretches and manoeuvres. She draws a second spear from her gem, takes a stance and gets ready to try out her newest manoeuvre, just one more time before the kids arrive. Though it would be better if she could shapeshift to better resemble Connie’s stature…

“Um, morning.”

Pearl jumps, her spear clattering to the floor. She turns and sees Steven sitting up top of the pale pink seats, kicking his legs back and forth and looking at her with a look of…well. Pearl wasn’t sure, and it could just be her imagination after the conversation she and Garnet had last night, but he looks off somehow. Even though he's smiling. Then again, Steven spent most of his time smiling.

As much as she hates to admit the certain…limits on her capacities, Pearl still isn’t very good at expressions. Not on humans. Or on Gems, really. Not even on Steven.

“Steven! You’re up early,” she says, recovering from the shock and trying to sound bright and excited as she usually did during a training session.

“Well I was excited about our super cool sword training session today,” he says, leaning forward, “Were you about to do something really cool?”

“Oh! Haha, no, no, nothing _that_ cool,” she says, “Well, I’d just been thinking about how Connie may find it advantageous to _dual-wield_ , after all that should give her some small advantage against much larger gems, such as Jasper. That said it’s not the most stable stable combat style, but being able to wield different sorts of weapons does make one a more flexible fighter after all – ah, Steven why are you staring at me like that?”

“So cool. I bet you have loads of really cool _stories_ , right? Maybe even…a story for Steven? Huh?”

Pearl stiffens – of course. He wasn’t asleep. He never stays quiet in his sleep, yet he was barely making a peep the whole time she and Garnet were talking. Pearl could kick herself – she should know this, she watches Steven sleep all the time!

“Not now, Steven,” she says, shortly. She doesn’t want to get into an argument with him. Whenever that happens, it’s like she always ends up the bad guy.

“Ah, c’mon, I know what that means! Not now means not ever! You tell me all about military strategy and how great Mom was, but you never tell me details about what actually happened –“

“Connie should be here soon. Maybe you should go back to the house and wait for her – she can’t use the Warp Pads on her own.”

“Pearl! You’re not listening to me,” Steven says, standing up and moving down the seats towards her, “I know you don’t think I can deal with this, but I’m so ready to learn more about you and Mom and The Rebellion and -”

Pearl holds out a hand to silence him, trying to look stern.

“It’s just not the time right now, Steven, we –“

“Fine, if you don’t wanna talk about any of that. What about Lapis?”

Pearl freezes and looks down at Steven. His cheeks are pink, and Pearl has the dreadful feeling that he’s putting together the pieces of something she’d rather not talk about. Not now, not ever.

“What about Lapis?” she asks, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Well…I’ve been thinking. The Rebellion was all about saving Earth, right? But it sounds like it was also kinda about…Gems being able to do things they weren’t allowed to do? You know, like how Garnet gets to stay fused all the time, even though Ruby and Sapphire were never supposed to fuse at all. And how you got to learn to build things and sword-fight, even though pearls were never meant for that, and how Peridot can spend all her time reading weird stuff on the internet now even though she’s supposed to be some kind of scary alien invader,” Steven continues, something dawning in his eyes, “But Lapis…she was in that mirror the whole time, and you knew, right? Even though she was trapped and scared, and couldn’t do anything else _but_ be in that mirror. You guys knew there was a Gem in there but you didn’t…”

He pauses, and Pearl has the dreadful feeling he’s about to cry. She never knows what to do with that. Garnet is good at the crying, and Amethyst can always make him laugh, but Pearl just always manages to make things worse.

To her relief, he doesn’t. He just breathes in slowly and starts to chew on the cord of his hoodie, looking up at her almost shyly.

“Why did you…you just kind of handed her to me like - like she was just a thing to be used. But you knew she was in there, why did you –“

“Steven,” Pearl interrupts him, “Stop, just stop. You’re talking about things you do not understand.”

“Well, tell me! That’s the only way I’m gonna understand.”

“It’s complicated. You cannot begin to comprehend the way things worked then, or how difficult it was to change those things,” Pearl says, still avoiding his gaze, “Gems, well, some of them had roles like that. As far as we know, they were happy.”

Steven looks unconvinced, and Pearl doesn’t blame him. Why should he be convinced? He knows Pearl was surely never happy like that. Pearl scratches the back of her head, trying a laugh to lighten the mood. 

“Ha, it’s not as though they were usually very powerful Gems! Lapis was an exception. I can only presume she committed some kind of transgression in Gem court to be assigned a duty like that.”

“What, that’s it? A Gem isn’t that strong, so she must be happy trapped in a mirror all the time?”

“That’s not what I meant, Steven –“

“No! I don’t get it, Lapis was so scared and angry and now she’s at the bottom of the ocean and might never come back, and it’s all because _you_ guys kept her in there! If you’d let her out earlier, or been nicer to her, she might have stayed with us and became a Crystal Gem too!”

Pearl reaches for him, but Steven pushes her arm away.

“Steven, listen, you don’t understand this yet. You’re not ready for this conversation,” Pearl pleads. Steven folds his arms and stares at the ground. She places a hand on his forearm, “Come on, Steven, I’ll show you the dual-wielding tactic I was talking about.”

Steven tears himself away from her and stomps, glaring up at her with his cheeks growing more and more red.

“No! You think I’m not ready to hear this stuff, but I am. I’ve been working really hard on missions, a-and I can fuse, and I can use Mom’s shield whenever I need it, and bubble things, and even Peridot thinks my art’s getting better!” he says, and Pearl feels whatever slippery hold she had on the situation fall right between her fingers. She doesn’t know how this keeps happening, over and over.

“Steven –“

“I’m ready, everyone else thinks so. It’s just you that doesn't!”

Steven takes a deep breath and blurts out his final argument.

“And I _can_ tie my shoelaces, I just don’t like doing it! Sandals are comfy!”

“Steven, calm down! You shouldn’t have even _heard_ that conversation! You were meant to be asleep!” she replies, sure she’s turning blue and spitting while she speaks, but too frustrated to even care about that. Why did Steven have to be so…so difficult, so often!

Steven bites his lip and folds his arms tight across his chest, like he’s trying to contain himself.

“Maybe you guys should stop talking about me when I’m not there, then,” he mutters, sticking his lower lip out.

Pearl presses her hand to her forehead and lets out a low growl, biting back a sharper retort. She hates it when he gets like this. He gets loud and irrational and just so much like a human. It wasn’t as though Gems were always calm and quiet, but humans lived such short lives, and seemed to make up for it by spending most of their lives exploding – whether metaphorically, or doing it literally to one another.

As much as she hates to admit it, she likes Steven best when he’s acting more like a Gem, less like, well, a human child. It’s just so difficult to deal with the latter.

She breathes out.

“Okay, fine. Let’s…talk about Lapis then,” she says.

Steven goes quiet. Pearl almost expected him to go ‘Yay!’ and sit down, ready for a story. Instead he just looks at her, cautious and still a little angry, but mostly just worried, she thinks. She isn’t sure. It just seems like so much to feel all at once. Pearl wishes she knew for sure what was happening in his head.

“I can’t say I know exactly how she got put in that mirror. There must have been some extenuating circumstances to have a Gem as powerful as her placed in such a...remedial role. Those kinds of roles are usually taken by a turquoise, or something along those lines. As I said, she must have committed some kind of criminal act – not enough to have a gem of her status broken, but…something against her Diamond.”

Steven stares up at her, and there’s none of the starry-eyed gaze he usually gives her when she’s telling him something about Gem culture. He’s frowning, and Pearl gets the feeling that for once he’s listening carefully and thinking, putting all the pieces together, however slowly and clumsily he had to. It shouldn’t make her as nervous as it does.

“Either way, it would have been a huge risk to release her,” Pearl says, “Aside from all the other risks associated to taking a gem from a piece of equipment, she may have been hostile. It’s not a risk we could have taken, at the time. Or at any time after that.”

Steven looks at her, waiting for something else. She tosses her arms up.

“That’s it, Steven. We couldn’t release her. We couldn’t trust her.”

“But why not! Gems should be friends!” Steven says (whines, he _whines_ , Pearl thinks viciously to herself), “You could have _tried_. I mean – you might have found out that the Gem inside that mirror really wanted to be free, and they were really grateful and helpful with the Rebellion and everything.”

Pearl could scream.

“Steven, are all humans friends?” Pearl says, glaring down at him.

“No,” Steven replies, biting his lip, “But they _should_ be!”

“Steven, I – urgh! I knew I couldn’t begin to discuss these things with you, you just don’t understand the nuances of these issues!” Pearl says, her voice rising higher and echoing around the battlefield, “You can’t just talk about the way things _should_ be, you need to deal with what’s actually happening around you!”

“But that’s not what Mom did!” he says, “Garnet and Amethyst and Dad and _you_ always tell me about how Mom cared about everyone and everything, and protected everything around he but that’s not how you act at all. I just don’t understand!”

Pearl winces, and for a second she can see Rose’s determined face on Steven’s. He sees her in him a lot, when he laughs and when he asks about anyone before himself, and the way he stretches out a hand to anyone, no matter what they’ve done. For all that, Pearl’s never seen that look on him before – the way Rose could _burn_ , with anger and with determination, with the certainty of what was right and good no matter what anyone else said.

It was a look she’d admired a lot on Rose. Pearl saw it when Rose faced against the Diamonds, or tore an injector apart with her bare hands, or stood at the forefront of battle, looking out at invading enemy hordes.

It wasn’t a look Rose had ever turned on her.

Nausea hits her fast, tingles spread through her arms and her heart begins to race. She needs to get away.

“I need to go,” Pearl says, voice faint. And Steven looks so _concerned_ , she doesn’t know how that makes it worse.

“Pearl, wait, I didn’t mean to yell –“

“I need to _go_ , Steven.”

She rushes to the Warp Pad before Steven can follow, and disappears.

 

* * *

 

In her room, Pearl closes her eyes and lets the sound of the water flow inside of her, breathing in and out. She doesn’t need air, that’s not the issue. She just needs to calm down.

She cannot _believe_ she made such a mess of things with Steven, again. She’s done it so many times in the past – when she first started to train Connie, when Lion found Rose’s scabbard, when she built the ship. It’s not as though she sets out to upset him, though she certainly wouldn’t blame anyone for thinking so with how effective she was at it.

Pearl has an embarrassing habit. It’s not any of the habits she sees on Amethyst – nothing disgusting to do with orifices or bodily fluids. In some ways, Pearl thinks it would be better if it was. That would be less humiliating. She feels the need to indulge right now.

Pearl opens her eyes and Rose stands above her, looking down at her with concern and warmth. Her reflection doesn’t appear on the water below her, and the light from Pearl’s gem flickers in her eyes if she looks up, but Pearl has become skilled at avoiding either of those details. If she just looks at Rose right, ignores the blue, the flickers of light, the silence of the image, it’s like she’s really standing there.

Pearl extends a hand and Rose takes it, pulling her gently to her feet.

“What do we do with them?” Pearl asks, rubbing her thumb over the back of Rose’s palm. Rose looks at something on her other hand – a tiara inlaid with gems, a sword with a gem in the hilt, a mirror with a gem set on the back. They flicker in her hand, flicking between a million and one scraps and prizes from battles won and Gem landmarks taken. Some ancient, some cutting edge, some with a little cracked peridot in the centre, some inlaid with lines of rubies, but there was many of them. They came up everywhere after the Rebellion, left behind without a second thought as the Homeworld gems retreated.

It was just figuring out what to _do_ with them.

“What do _you_ think, Pearl?” Rose says, with Pearl’s voice. It doesn’t matter – Pearl can remember every movement of her lips perfectly, even now.

“We put them in storage. We use them to our advantage where we can. Removing them could damage the gems, whether physically or psychologically, and there’s no assuring those removed would be sympathetic to our cause. Besides, they’ll likely be weak or unintelligent Gems – they wouldn’t cope if Homeworld made another attempt to reclaim the Earth.”

Rose looks unconvinced. Pearl starts, and adjusts it so she smiles, and grips Pearl’s hand tighter.

Rose didn't look unconvinced in real life. She had been impressed with Pearl’s foresight. She had agreed completely. Yes, it wasn’t the most humane choice, but it was the most rationale. The most sensible, for the short-term, when they had a war to recover from. They would figure out how to properly free those Gems at a later date.

Steven, really, should see it the same way his mother did. After all, Gems on Homeworld wouldn’t even see any difference between Steven and Rose Quartz.

Pearl lets Rose lead her around the room, one of their old dances. Not for fusion, nothing like that, they both just liked to dance and used to like dancing with each other. Even when it wasn’t necessary. Rose was the only one who really liked the same kind of dances Pearl did, but that wasn’t a surprise. Rose liked everything. She just boundlessly wanted to try things, as though she never felt fear or shame for a second. It’s surely the only reason a quartz would dance with a pearl in the first place.

“We’ll set them free, some day,” Rose says, cradling Pearl against her shoulder, “We just need to wait for the right time. But they all deserve a chance.”

Rose _had_ said that hadn’t she, she had but then she’d never had the chance to follow through, but just maybe…

Something hits Pearl on the back of the head and she stumbles, scraping her knee on the floor. Rose vanishes.

As always, when she does this, the pleasure of it evaporates to shame. She glances around, hoping to the stars it wasn’t _Amethyst_ who just threw that thing. She would never let it go. Garnet would just sort of look at her like…no, actually, Garnet would be worse.

Pearl looks down and sees a wad of paper at her feet, going dark as the water sinks into it. She picks it up and dries it off with a blast of magic.

 

_Sorry for yelling at you, Pearl. I still think you should tell me more, but I can’t make you talk about anything you don’t want to. Please come out of your room._

_Lots of love,_

_Steven_

_PS Garnet threw this through the temple door for me. She’ll probably do it super hard so sorry if it hit you!_

Pearl looks around at the empty room, and tucks the note into her ribbon.

 

* * *

 

Steven slams into her legs the second she leaves the temple. Pearl has the feeling that he’s been sitting on the warp pad staring at the door since she ran off, and feels a stab of guilt. 

“Pearl!” Steven says, “Are you still mad at me?”

Pearl glances across the room. Connie, Garnet and Peridot are sitting around a pile of papers, all holding markers and pencils. Amethyst lounges on the sofa, a packet of chips on her stomach and spilling crumbs across her chest. All of them stare at her and Steven.

Pearl crouches down, speaking quietly so only Steven can hear her.

“Sorry. Of course I’m not. You’re right – you’re a Crystal Gem, and we – I need to treat you like one,” Pearl says, and Steven glows up at her. Somehow Pearl gets the feeling Steven was proud of her, like he’d been worrying about how she’d deal with it.

“It’s just, it’s very hard to talk about things like that. It wasn’t all good, you understand that, right?” she mutters.

“Yeah, I know. I mean…I’m ready to talk about it, but you’re not right?”

Pearl doesn’t know what to say to that. Steven squeezes her hand.

“And I want you to tell me about the bad stuff. How are we meant to fix the things that went bad if we don’t talk about them?”

Pearl looks at him and drops down to give him a quick hug, eliciting a squeak from him.

“Ha. Yes. You are _very_ like your mother, Steven.”

“Well, that’s good, I guess."

Pearl can only nod. What else could she say?

“Hey, nerds, have you made up yet or what?” Amethyst booms from the sofa, throwing a handful of chips at Steven’s back. Pearl leaps back, squawking. If Amethyst insisted on eating human food like a caveperson, the least she could do was not hurl it in her direction. It had so many…textures and smells. Very few of them good.

“Yep! We’re good now!” Steven says, dragging Pearl over to the sitting room by the hand before she can protest. Whatever Connie and the others are working on looks colourful, complicated and completely chaotic. Had she been working on battle strategies in her absence? Pearl supposes that would be an appropriate use of training time when your trainer is otherwise…unavailable.

“What are you all doing?” Pearl asks. Peridot stands, clearing her throat.

“An excellent question Pearl. While you were having another one of your…ah, episodes, the human Connie decided to introduce me to a series of Earth literature, termed the “Unfamiliar Familiar” series,” Peridot explains, making air quotations with her fingers around the series name, “After completing the four brief volumes which represent this paltry human attempt at literature in the past hour, I decided the best course of action to truly synthesise our collective knowledge of the lore and plot structure of this series would be to draft a document outlining –“

“We’re making a shipping chart,” Garnet interrupts. Peridot snarls at her, clearly about to launch into some long-winded retort. Garnet picks her up and deposits her in her lap, where she grumbles and picks up a nearby marker, adding something to the chart.

“Oh, uh. Can I help?” Steven asks, sounding as though she has absolutely no idea what that means. Pearl can only wonder how someone can want to try something when they don’t even know what it is.

“No, don’t let him! He likes Lisa and Archimicarus!” Connie blurts out.

“What? That’s absurd, their power level is _more_ than optimal without any further adjustments, now Lisa’s mentor Mrs Coldblood, she represents a much more suitable partnership.”

“Wha – at! But she’s like! Old! And _secretly evil!_ ”

Pearl watches them argue and settles down on the sofa. Amethyst leans over and drops her head in Pearl’s lap, crunching away at those disgusting chips all the while. Pearl frowns down at her – not that she expects that to do anything but encourage her.

“Hey, P. Feelin’ better?” she says, and doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing, “Listen, I know you worry, but Steven’s tougher than he looks. The little beancurd will be fine, whatever you decide to tell him. And you ain’t as good at secrets as you think.”

“Excuse me?”

“You were dancing with Rose again in there again, right?” she mutters, “It’s cool, sorta. I mean, not really, it’s kind of weird. Just…you know you could always ask one of us if you wanted a dance.”

Pearl looks up, and Amethyst gentle bops the bottom of her chin with her knuckles. Pearl sighs and rests her hand in Amethyst’s thick hair.

“Yes. I suppose I could.”


End file.
